Alistair Caheles
Alistair Caheles " -- Does it matter? It's fun. " A second-year student arriving from somewhere in America, Alistair casually wanders around without any sort of aim. He can easily be found in the hallway with starry eyes and a wide smile. He seems careless, as could be seen from the way he ties his jacket uniform around his waist. Overview Alistair seems to come off as useless, in general. He doesn't do anything but wander about, and rarely remembers the promises he had made before, as much as he wants to accomplish them. In the end, Alistair is very laidback, compared to his first year where he refained from doing too much activity. He promises to get serious over the summer, but it doesn't seem so. Alistair doesn't seem to care about whoever he's speaking to, only taking it as a fact of life than some sort of sign for them to stay away or to get closer. He's easily excitable and gullible, with a taste for adventure, which could be noted everytime he's dared to do something stupid. Appearance Even though Alistair is physically unable to recognize his face on his own, if placed in front of a mirror - his angled, straightened jaw on his rectangular facial shape. His eyes the shape of almonds - only slightly larger than the norm. His nose, like his jaw, is an angled shape akin to a right triangle, with a slight lift at the end. Alistair would have to close in on the mirror to find much highlight on his not-so-defined, high cheekbones. His ears, due to his quirk, for some strange reason, is pointy, kinda like an imp's. The Student's has a thick-for-a-teenager stubble around, ending in a goatee, of which two ‘snake bite’ piercings have been pinned on, along with many more piercings on the ears. Alistair, standing at 5’8 and his weight average for the size of a muscular man, is about as toned as expected. His arms seem to have more practice then his legs due to the surge of weight-lifting from training, but not to say that his lower limbs are not far behind on scaling. Though, his shins currently wear stitching down from the knee due to a double stab wound - making escape on foot a little bit more harder. His skin is obviously the most significant thing, obviously healthy in melanin from his supple brown tone. Alistair has more hair on his arms and legs then anywhere else in the body. Alistair is commonly found sporting some sort of brand fad, whether it's some sort of adidas sweatpants or some gucci shades, Alistair is usually in on it until it fades and he's forced to deal with the downside of it. He looks like he's wearing anything that can be picked up in the matter of thirty seconds at best. As for his uniform, he wears suspenders to keep his pants up, instead of a belt. His jacket is tied around his waist, and keeps his uniform blouse at a low-cut collar. He violates at least four rules but everyone just ERPs anyways so no one really gives a shit, therefore lacks the need to change at all. Backstory Alistair was born to a wanted criminal, after a drunken fest with another worker in that sort of business. A woman who loved nothing but fire and the color green, she raised her children-- twins, on her own. Teaching them her ways, in the midst of a city that she had become the tyrant that she was known as. Alistair was raised alongside his sibling who he didn't actually know he was twins with, in a harsh environment. Though, although it's what his mother had wanted-- Alistair didn't imagine her treatment as strengthening. His mother's ways didn't touch him in the way that it had touched his sister, and instead of embracing this sort of lifestyle, he ran away. Alistair, at the prime age of nine, packed his things onto a stick and blanket, and hugged his sister goodbye, before running away from home. He hoped that there would be better places in the city to be in, rather than his abusive homelife. Eventually, he ended up in the slums. Where he hoped to seek refuge, due to the painful treatment received by the ever-going residents of the mainstreet. Eventually finding some sort of sanctuary in the slums, where he began to live as some sort of miniature labor in exchange for shelter. Of course, it came with it’s usual twists and turns with the high influence of a doomsday prophecy within it’s priest's minds. When at it’s peak, eventually forced Alistair to slip out of his home once more. Of which, he was on the run again! At the age of fifteen, he ran towards yet another part of the city, which he used the remainder of money he stole from the Church’s donations, to squeeze himself into a illegal tenement ran by a conman named Vicque. He grew up the remainder of his three years within the home, relying on the man for support-- and some sort of authority figure that he required to keep himself on track. Later on, after a great friendship with a doctor he met after working at an apothecary for so long, he was recommended into UA in hopes that he'd come back with some better values, generally in the general studies. He got into the Hero course instead. Personality If anyone who’ve known him before could had noted - the change in his personality was drastic, sudden and irreversible to him. Now nearly all are aware of the young man as a chipper young man, a large smile upon his face as he embraced life more than ever before. Beaming with alacrity, it seems difficult to ever see him waver in any sort of unfortunate situation. It’s either his boastful - varying to regularly excited to brazenly impudent - or his ways of being rather cruel to those he finds no worth in himself. At times, he has bursts of arrogance, seemingly out of nowhere. He takes nearly nothing seriously, either! What a bother. In Reality, he’s a deeply paranoid man. His shifting sense of identity catches him off-guard each time, and his deluded thoughts force him to take action against himself and others out of fear for his good health. He still manages to put up a confident, cocky face, that only gets worse as he defends himself against this worsening emotional state, though goes out of his way to either play it off as impersonal, or as some sort of joke.. Constantly haunted by his experiences back within church houses and his older homes, he finds himself untrusting of of people and other things, and therefore makes it a point to strive for the upper hand nearly every day. Though, finds trouble when it comes to emotions. Alistair’s emotions work as some sort of broken bottle-- he is unable to fill it up, and explode, due to a hole crafted within. He is never able to be empty, because of the bit-by-bit spilling this hole causes. This leads to Alistair ending up as constantly on-edge, and never able to fix it unless something combusts in his face. Alistair’s shifting identity doesn’t fail to hurt him on this extent, either. Convinced that near fantastical things are happening, such as a doppelganger nearing him, intent on taking his skin. This fear comes from his extremely horrible prosopagnosia, or face-blindness. He is unable to recognize his face in a reflection, and more than often, it leaves him with an unsettling feeling. Maybe the body he hosts isn’t truly his, maybe the person who it belongs to wants it back? Thoughts like these come as insane, though, in Alistair’s mind, thesible. His self-loathing over his identity can also be pushed further back. Alistair was never raised into a stable culture. All his life consisted of running from one side to another, with no pausing in sight. All teachers in his life were regarded unstable eventually, all friends were considered traitors eventually. He has no culture identity to fall back on, nor anyone to go to at crises. Alistair, at his core, is alone, as a ghost of a glorified copy of himself that he hopes will finally catch him and hunt him down. His self-worth believing that this hallucination is the true copy of him, and that his breathing, his pulsing chest, was nothing more than a simple mistake. Though, he is scared of the thought of death. Alistair’s theophobia relishes in his fear for it-- without a belief in the afterlife, the thought of dying and being sent to a void to slowly fade out of existence is his bane. And therefore, he is unable to lie down and accept it, no matter how eager he is to escape his issues. Alistair faces his reality with a beaming grin on his face, as he desperately believes, that one day, he’ll escape this sort of fate. Alistair’s morality is grim, as he believes that each action he takes is morally justified. Brought up by his rough upbringing, he fully believes that whatever consequential action he takes is right, in the sense that he needs to do it to survive. This promptly thrusts him to a state of Chaotic Neutral, as he doesn’t want to take a side with either one. He can’t be fully good, as every time he had tried, it always seemed to fail him. He backtracks to his own way, and encourages others to do the same, though, hypocritically, acts annoyed when he believes they’re ‘copying him’. He actually feels offended when anyone attempts to act the way he does, out of unsettlement, and general fear. He’s quick to pick fights for the sake of it, and ready to fight back if it keeps his self-loathing at bay with some fun, rough-housing excitement. The same with pulling stupid stunts to see if he survives. Which, he usually does, since he’s not too much of a fool to actually do death-defying things. Alistair also believes that might makes right, that as long as you can do it, it’s absolutely okay. Though, he also makes some special editions to it. Such as accounting feelings to it. As long as it’s a genuine action against someone, if it’s a crime, if its murder, as long as theres a massive amount of emotions poured into it, no matter what the law says, it’s right in his eyes. In his belief, he thinks that feelings are completely able to beat hard, cold facts any day. Quirk and Ability Alistair's quirk is the ability to travel through someone's subconscious. Not necessary control it, but pass through it like an open door. By doing this, he beocomes innoticable and invisible to the human eye, and consciousness itself. He leaves only the sound of static behind him, during this phase. Though, due to his lack of technique, it being at a one, he hasn't figured out too much about the potential of his own quirk either. His friend, Leufred, had dubbed it Fade, a quirk that has more downsides than up. A passive effect of this quirk is the side-effect, Alistair never feels real. Moreso, his presence is constantly wavering, and going back and forth from consciousness makes one feel like they're seeing nothing but an illusion. His status as an imaginary friend works against him, as well. He has to be twice as loud to gain someone's attention, and always feels like he's going to fade away from consciousness entirely. It has set him up with constant fear, far too many times. This also has caused his consciousness to dip away from the light, and closer into the sea of mindless unknown. Rendering physically unable to care about himself, or others, in the sense of statuses. Alistair is able to be locked out of consciousness, and become nothing but a ghost of the mind to someone else, at a chance of 1/100. Hero Attire Alistair just wears regular clothes. Synposis Nothing exciting has happened. Relationships Leufred Reginar ----- Frankie ----- Linus Gray ----- Reno Sitruka ----- Maia Yumeno ----- Fiske He hopes he doesn't hate him. Trivia *Alistair's birthday is a reference to Kagerou Project. Due to his original setting revolving around mostly about others with special eyes, for the sake of pottery, I put it on the main date of KP. *Alistair's favorite drink is chocolate milk. *I really like Koishi. *Alistair's mother, Llewelyn Yraudren, is usually still at large. He doesn't like to think about her. *One of Alistair's main inspirations draws from the 1996 animated debut film, "Perfect Blue" *Alistair has been played for nearly a year, though his development gets reset every-time I move to another roleplay. *Alistair is "not gay". *Alistair's main ship is with a friend's character named Gilligan Kearney. *Alistair will never be happy. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Males Category:Class 2-A Category:U.A Students Category:Questionable Morals